Sucesos de Forks
by Babi C
Summary: Una nueva historia en Forks comienza con Max y su mejor amiga Cam, que cada una por su lado se involucran en el mundo de vampiros, hombres lobos y cazadores de sombras sin querer... Descubriendo que tratar de ocultar el secreto una de la otra traerá muchos problemas. {Personajes de: Stephenie Meyer & Cassandra Clare}
1. Chapter 1

"Perfecto -pensé- ahí viene Edward otra vez"

Aceleré el paso, ya que él me buscaba. Edward es un chico muy simpático y tierno, sin considerar lo guapo; su cabello color cobrizo, perfectamente despeinado, su piel color tiza, sus ojos dorados, que a veces eran negros, sus facciones perfectas, le daban una belleza sobrehumana.

Esa es la palabra perfecta: sobrehumana, inhumana, sobrenatural, cualquier palabra parecida, ya que Edward no es humano.

-¡Max! -gritó él cuando me vio. Para él no es nada difícil, con sus sentidos súper desarrollados.

Me volteé y fingí que no lo había visto.

-Ah, Edward -mentí dando gracias por ser inmune a su poder, leer mentes- No sabía que me buscabas.

Él me alcanzó y seguimos caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Te llevo? -preguntó cuando estuvimos cerca de su Volvo- Ah, esperas a Cam ¿no?

-No, ella se quedará hasta más tarde -me arrepentí al segundo de decirlo.

-¿Entonces? -insistió.

-Bueno -accedí pensando en no querer caminar sola.

Edward condujo y permanecimos en silencio hasta mitad de camino. Por primera vez, él mantuvo una velocidad adecuada a un pueblo. Y Forks, es un pueblo nada grande.

-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó.

-¿Cuándo fuiste de caza? -pregunté ignorando su pregunta, la cual no pensaba contestar.

-Ayer -contestó haciendo una mueca. No le gustaba hablar del eso- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No sé -me encogí de hombros- Tus ojos están muy dorados.

Y el silencio volvió.

Edward me acompaña siempre que puede, sé que le gusto. A mí me gustó un tiempo, pero fue hace mucho. Mucho antes de saber lo que era, un _vampiro_.

Pero no es como cualquier vampiro, él y su familia, los Cullen, son lo que se podría decir "vegetarianos". Ellos sólo beben sangre animal, eso explica el color de sus ojos, ya que los vampiros "normales" los tienen rojos debido a la sangre humana.

Edward es, como decirlo, guapísimo. Él y sus hermanos adoptivos, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper, lo son, es uno de los efectos de ser lo que son.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil, ya que Cam, mi mejor amiga, me envió un texto. Este decía:

_Gracias por esperarme ¬¬, menos mal que Jake decidió pasar por mí _

Yo me reí e, ignorando la mirada de Edward, le respondí:

_Que bueno que alcanzó a llegar, él me dijo que no tardaría y lo planeamos. De nada (;_

Edward puso su música favorita; una antigua.

-Espero que no te moleste -dijo mirándome.

-No, en absoluto -respondí con una sonrisa, que él devolvió.

"¡Hasta sus dientes son perfectos!" pensé.

Otro mensaje de Cam:

_¡Y no me avisas! ¿Cómo te fuiste?_

Al cual respondí:

_No habría sido sorpresa (: … Edward me trae._

Y su último mensaje fue:

_Suerte…_

Con un suspiro guardé el móvil y, al mirar por la ventana noté que habíamos pasado hace mucho mi casa.

-Edw… -intenté decir.

-Lo sé -me interrumpió.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -pregunté con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

-Ya verás -dijo mirándome con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana. Habíamos salido del centro de Forks y pasado su casa.

-¿A dónde vamos? -insistí mientras empezaba a entrar en pánico. Creo que estaba exagerando, pero no pude dejar de sentirme así.

-Tranquila -me miró- ¿No confías en mí?

-Sí, lo hago -respondí.

Si he de reconocerlo, a veces sentía que me gustaba aún. Y éste era uno de esos momentos.

Entramos por un sendero y anduvimos bastante rato. Edward me miró en más de una oportunidad.

-Desde aquí debemos caminar -me dijo deteniendo el auto. Bajó de él y en menos de un segundo estuvo junto a mi puerta abierta extendiendo la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Gracias -dije apoyándome en su fría mano.

Caminamos durante media hora hasta que él se detuvo y dijo:

-Pensé que te cansarías antes -comentó.

-¿Crees que no puedo hacer una simple caminata? -bromeé.

-Sinceramente, un poco.

-¡Oye! -repliqué fingiendo indignación, empezando a caminar lejos de él.

Me afirmó por la cintura y dijo riendo:

-Ya bueno.

Me zafé de su presa y pregunté:

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿O me trajiste para hacerme caminar?

-Sube -respondió indicando su espalda.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Es seguro? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? -el pánico volvió sin que lo pudiera detener.

-¿No confías en mí? -ignoró mis preguntas.

-Sí. Y si sigues preguntándome, creeré que tú no lo haces.

-Entonces no dudes de mí -volvió a indicar su espalda.

-Ok -contesté y me acerqué a él, que me ayudó a subir. Luego agregó:

-Sujétate, y cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? -pregunté alarmada. Él rió bajo y le obedecí en seguida, asustada por lo que pretendía hacer.

Sentí un leve movimiento, sonido de hojas y una pequeña brisa. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero por el fuerte viento, que había considerado una leve brisa, no pude.

-¿Qué sucede? -susurré con los ojos apretados, al igual que mis puños entorno al cuello de Edward.

-Abre los ojos lentamente.

Lo hice y casi grito al ver que íbamos a estrellarnos contra un árbol, pero no fue así. Íbamos corriendo, más bien Edward lo hacía, a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

Veía los árboles pasar a mi lado tan rápido, que apenas lograba distinguirlos.

Edward se detuvo y me ayudó a bajar de él.

-Wow -comenté.

-¿Te gustó? -preguntó después de reír al escuchar mi comentario y ver mi expresión de asombro.

-¿A quién no? -reí bajo.

-Ahora -dijo acercándose por detrás y cubriendo mis ojos con sus manos- Yo te guiaré.

-Está bien.

Caminé, guiada por Edward, que estaba pegado a mí, unos cuantos metros y él dijo:

-¿Lista?

-Emm… Supongo.

-Mira -dijo al tiempo que destapada mis ojos.

-Oh… Por… Dios… -exclamé.

Estábamos frente a un claro lleno de flores que recibía la luz directa del sol.

-Debe ser el único lugar por aquí con tanto sol -comenté- Es hermoso.

Las flores, de muchos colores y formas, perfumaban el ambiente y lo alegraban.

Avancé hasta las flores y me volteé para ver a Edward. Él sonreía.

-¿No vienes?

-Max -contestó- Ven un momento.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hace dos semanas te conté lo que soy ¿no? -yo asentí- Pues ahora te demostraré una característica de nosotros.

-¿A parte de tu súper velocidad?

-Sí -rió- Mira esto.

Me soltó, ya que me sujetaba por el antebrazo, y dio un paso hacia el claro. Cuando estuvo bajo el sol me quedé sin palabras.

-Tu piel…. -murmuré- Brilla…

Su piel brillaba como si tuviera millones de cristales incrustados en cada centímetro. Algo más que agregar a su belleza.

Levanté mi mano y pasé mi dedo suavemente por su rostro. Su piel seguía tan fría como siempre, sin importar que brillara bajo el sol.

Él hizo lo mismo con su dedo cuando retiré el mío. Recorrió con su frío dedo la mitad de mi rostro cuando, después de pestañear un par de veces, di un paso hacia atrás y miré las flores para disimular que me ruboricé, pero estoy segura que lo notó.

Caminamos hasta el centro del claro y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Él se sentó a mi lado, pero mirando hacia el lado contrario con las piernas extendidas.

Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio pregunté:

-¿Cómo conocías este lugar?

-Andaba por el bosque y lo encontré -se encogió de hombros- Me gusta venir cuando quiero estar solo.

-Ah… Es muy lindo.

Luego de unos minutos, él preguntó:

-¿Qué piensas?

Reí bajo.

-Te iba a bombardear con preguntas.

-Dispara -dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo miré asombrada, ya que él sabía perfectamente que era, y a mi parecer no le gustaba el tema.

-Si tú lees mentes… ¿Los demás también pueden?

-No. Sólo algunos tenemos "poderes" especiales, pero son distintos.

-¿La velocidad? ¿O son otros?

-La velocidad es de todos, es parte de nuestros sentidos de cazador, que es lo que somos. Por ejemplo, Alice predice el futuro.

-¿De verdad? Debe ser genial.

-Sí, pero cambia según las decisiones de las personas.

-Ah… ¿Qué otros poderes hay?

-Jasper controla las emociones. También hay muchos más.

-¿Y todos tienen alguno?

-No, se desarrollan por alguna característica que teníamos cuando éramos humanos.

-O sea tú adivinabas con facilidad lo que pensaba la gente.

-Probablemente.

-¿No recuerdas? -pregunté curiosa.

-Muy poco. Llevo como vampiro mucho tiempo.

-Pero… -decidí no hablar.

-¿Pero?

-Tienes 17 años ¿no? -dije dubitativa.

-Exacto. 17 años, hace 109 años.

-Wow -no pude ocultar mi asombro- El tiempo no te afecta nada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Me sonrojé y miré las flores.

-Eres más guapo que los chicos normales de 17 años.

-Eso es porque soy vampiro -sonrió.

-Yo creo -repliqué sonrojándome aún más, seguía sin mirarlo- que eres igual sin ser vampiro.

Después de unos minutos, levanté la vista. Su rostro estaba no muy cerca del mío, pero menos lejos que antes y él me miraba fijamente.

Nos miramos por unos segundos y él empezó a acercarse. Cruzó su brazo sobre mí y apoyó su mano a mi otro lado. Yo no podía moverme, una parte de mí decía "¡Corre!", no por miedo a él, sino a que volviera a gustarme, y la otra decía "¡Acércate tu también!".

Él seguía acercándose lentamente. Yo empezaba a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran, volteé la cabeza y me hice un poco atrás. Él se detuvo.

Yo presionaba mis labios, consciente de lo rojas que debían estar mis mejillas.

-Yo… -dije volteando a verlo sin saber que decir.

Edward se levantó y extendió su mano.

-¿Vamos? -su expresión era neutra.

Yo tomé su mano y me levanté. Un segundo después estaba sobre su espalda.

-Afírmate -me advirtió. No lo dijo como orden, no parecía molesto. Yo, en cambio, estaba totalmente avergonzada.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, solo se escuchaban las ruedas sobre el pavimento. Con el poco sol de Forks, a lo que hay que agregar que es invierno, a esa hora, siete pm., se empezaba a oscurecer. Edward se detuvo frente a mi casa.

-Gracias por mostrarme tu lugar secreto -sonreí.

-De nada -me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos -dije antes de abrir la puerta.

Él apareció a mi lado, con la puerta abierta.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme a tus movimientos -dije con una risa un poco nerviosa- que no puedo ver.

Él me sonrió, luego me ayudó a bajar.

-Bueno… Em… -dije- Adiós.

-Adiós -contestó.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y sus fríos labios rozaron mi mejilla. Me sonrojé completamente, de eso estoy segura, y caminé hasta la puerta de la casa. Le hice una señal de despedida con la mano y entré.

Miré por la ventana, él se subía a su auto y se marchaba.

-¡Llegué! -grité mientras sacaba algo para comer. La verdad dudaba que hubiera alguien, y si lo hubiera, sería lo mismo.

Subí a mi habitación, encendí mi computador y puse música a un volumen bastante alto.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi móvil empezó a sonar. Revolví todas mis cosas hasta que lo encontré.

-¿Qué sucede Cam? –pregunté luego de ver su nombre en la pantalla.

-¿Puedes venir a ayudarme a cuidar a Dean? –preguntó. Luego añadió- Y te quedas a dormir.

-Emm, espera –abrí la puerta y miré. Sólo se veía la luz de la pieza de Jeremy, mi hermano. Como de costumbre, mis padres no estaban. Ya no me preocupaba. Volví a encerrarme en mi pieza respondiendo a Cam- Voy para allá.

-Ok, te espero.

-Bye –dije y colgué.

Después de juntar mis cosas fui al cuarto de Jeremy.

-Voy a quedarme con Cam –dije asomándome por su puerta.

-Ok –dijo con la vista clavada en la pantalla de su notebook.

-Jeremy –dije atrayendo su atención mientras entraba en su pieza- ¿Sales tú también?

-Hoy no –contestó mirándome.

-Ok, adiós.

-Saludos a Cam.

-Ok.

Salí y puse todo en mi auto. Encendí el motor pensando en que otro día haría algo con mi hermano. Tenemos un año de diferencia y somos muy unidos, sin agregar que nuestros padres nunca están…

Encendí la radio y me dirigí a la casa de mi amiga.

-Hola Max –me saludó Cam con un abrazo.

-Holas –respondí abrazándola- ¿Dónde…?

-¡Maaaaaaaaaaaax! –apareció Dean gritando y corriendo a abrazarme.

-Hola Dean –lo tomé en brazos, cosa que cada día era más difícil- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien –lo bajé- Mira que grande estás. La última vez que te vi eras más pequeño.

Cam se rió. La última vez que vi a su hermano fue hace sólo dos días, pero me gustaba ver lo feliz que se ponía, así que se lo decía siempre.

Cam y Dean me ayudaron a subir mis cosas. Bueno, él sólo llevó mi celular, pero para él era una gran ayuda.

Estuvimos con él hasta las 9:30, su hora de dormir. Lo acostamos, le leímos algo y se durmió. Luego de eso, Cam y yo vimos una película. Cuando nos reíamos, debíamos tener cuidado para no despertar al pequeño. Fracasamos ya que nos reímos mucho y no a un volumen muy bajo, pero afortunadamente Dean no se despertó.

Luego estábamos conversando y de repente Cam suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté.

-¿Crees que está bien?

La miré con gran confusión.

-¿Ah? –Luego imaginé de que hablaba- ¿Jake?

-Sip –miró el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó con Jake hoy?

-Nada –se encogió de hombros. La miré con expresión de "Ya, Cam. En serio", así que añadió- Bueno, fuimos a La Push.

-Eso es obvio ¿no? –repliqué con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, ya. Estuvimos en su casa viendo televisión y me dio un regalo.

-¿Qué cosa? –la curiosidad de mi voz era tanta que se hubiera podido tocar.

-Una moto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí –contestó sonriendo- La hizo él.

-Qué… romántico, creo –dije riendo. Luego agregué- Le gustas. Mucho.

Ella volteó a otro lado, pero eso no impidió que viera su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Y a ti él –comenté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ella me miró nuevamente, presionó sus labios y no hizo comentario alguno, pero sus ojos la delataron completamente.

Decidimos que era hora de dormir, así que fuimos a su habitación, sacamos los sacos de dormir y apagamos la luz.

Luego de una corta conversación me volteé para dormir.

-¿Max? –murmuró Cam justo cuando empezaba a dormirme.

-¿Hum? –respondí mientras me giraba en su dirección.

-Ups, lo siento. Creí que no dormías.

-No te preocupes –me estiré- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento, lo que me preocupó un poco.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –insistí mientras me sentaba.

-Sí, claro –respondió.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos, sabiendo que no podía verme.

-Sí, y a mí no me vienes con eso –suspiró- Dime, vamos… ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Nada.

En ese momento tuve que forzar la vista para verla, ya que no entraba ni pizca de luz por la ventana. Ella estaba sentada en el saco, igual que yo, pero con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Tomé una de las almohadas tiradas en el suelo y se la arrojé. Sabiendo que le había dado advertí:

-Si vuelves a decir "nada", será una zapatilla.

-No quiero decirlo.

Me pasó la almohada y me senté frente a ella.

-No me importa, dilo ya –me crucé de brazos.

-Lo he dicho mucho.

Ahora todo era claro como el agua.

-Ah, ya veo… -rodeé los ojos y me enderecé- "¿Crees que está bien, Max?" –La imité poniendo las manos sobre el pecha- "¿Crees que no le pasó nada malo?"

Ella rió, y luego me golpeó con su almohada. Estaba avergonzada claramente.

-Es que se fue de improviso –dijo a la defensiva.

-Vamos, Cam –comenté- No es como si se fuera a la guerra.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Luego pregunté:

-¿Y en qué piensas ahora? –encendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Ella parpadeó y agregué- No, espera, creo que ya lo sé.

Me miró pero no respondió. Luego de unos segundos me cambió totalmente el tema:

-¿Qué hicieron tú y Ed hoy? ¿No lo evitabas?

-Fuimos por ahí, a conversar –contesté cortante. ¡Por su culpa me fui con él!

-Uy, Max –sonrió burlona- ¿Qué te dijo Edward?

-Shhh –miré hacia la ventana.

-Admítelo, Max, te mueres por él.

-Mira quien fue a hablar –repliqué y no pude dejar de decir- Dime, ¿te declaraste ya a Jacob?

Reí a carcajadas. Ella me miró y contestó:

-No tendría por qué hacerlo. No me gusta Jacob.

-Lo que tú digas Cam. –Repliqué- Pero tú no te escuchas a ti misma balbucear en sueños "Jacob, Jacob". Y no hay acaso miles de "J" en tu…

Ella me sacó la lengua y me interrumpió:

-Tú escondes algo de Edward.

Me quedé inmóvil. Recurrí a lo típico; la negación.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre evitas su nombre?

Abrí la boca sin saber que decir, cuando Dean abrió la puerta, con un chirrido. Le debía algo a ese pequeño.

-¿Camie? –preguntó con tono somnoliento.

-Ven acá peque –le dijo Cam. Lo abrazó con su brazo cuando lo sentó junto a ella- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Él se frotaba un ojo y susurró:

-Me desperté. Y creí escuchar a Nathan…

-Hum, no Dean… -Cam me miró con una expresión extraña en su rostro, pero sólo por un segundo- ¿Recuerdas de Nate fue a otro lugar? Ahora vive en Nueva York.

Después de asentir, Dean cerró sus ojos. Cam suspiró al notar que se había dormido. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano. Por su expresión supe que estaba pensando. Probablemente en Nathan, su hermano mayor.

-Nathan se fue allá por la universidad, ¿no es cierto? –pregunté finalmente después de pensarlo un minuto.

-Em, sí, eso se supone –respondió. Supuse que había algo más.

Nunca supe bien qué era, pero supe un poco de un problema con su padre.

Cam llevó a Dean a su habitación, así que busqué mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música. Cuando volvió me los sacó de un tirón.

-Oye, me voy a dormir. Son las doce –dijo.

-¿Y tenías que sacarme los audífonos? –reclamé.

-Sip. Si no, no sentiría el placer de molestarte –contestó riendo por lo bajo.

-Ya cállate y duérmete –dije sin evitar reír un poco.

Me sonrió y me hizo caso. No tardó en dormirse. Yo en cambio, me quedé pensando un momento. Cam notaba que ocultaba algo respecto a Edgard, lo cual era totalmente cierto.

Necesitaba contarle todo a alguien, pero no podía. A Alice le contaba cosas, pero casi nada, solo mis dudas de vampiros, para no estar con Edward. Quizás terminaría enloqueciendo…

Finalmente, apagué la luz y me dormí en mi saco.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, intenté despertar a Cam, pero no podía. Recurrí a lo típico.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué...? –comenzó a gritar al sentir el agua helada que le tiré de un vaso. Empecé a reír sin poder evitarlo- Ah, claro, ¿no me pudiste despertar?

-Y la alarma sonó dos veces –añadí sin dejar de reír.

Entonces ella salió del saco y se estiró. Escuchamos un ruido, más bien una musiquita. Nos miramos y salimos a ver que era.

En el living, Dean estaba viendo televisión. Al ver que solo era él, nos pusimos a reír fuertemente. La cara de Cam, al ver que su hermano comía galletas, fue de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo las sacaste? –le preguntó. Dean solo sonrió y escondió su rostro. Como claramente no iba a responder, fui a la cocina.

Ahí había una silla junto a un mueble. No había que pensar mucho para saber que la usó de escalera.

Volví donde Cam, me acerqué y le susurré:

-Sacó una silla.

Como respuesta, se encogió de hombros y me indicó que fuéramos a su habitación. Asentí, pero antes de irme le quité una galleta a Dean.

Una vez en su cuarto, Cam se tiró en su cama.

-Pronto no tenerlo vigilado me causará problemas –comentó cuando me sentaba a los pies de su cama.

-Sí, es lo más probable –confirmé.

Se sentó a lo indio y me miró.

-Oye… ¿crees que…? -empezó a decir y se detuvo al tiempo que enrojecía.

-¿…que está bien Jacob? –Le pegué con un pie- No seas boba.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas? –sugerí.

-No creo que sea buena idea –contestó después de un par de segundos.

Me dio la impresión de que ella sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a decirme. Justo en ese momento, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Cam se dejó caer de espalda cerrando los ojos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté para contestar. Al pasar junto a Cam, le murmuré "Floja" al oído.

-¿Si? –contesté.

-¿Cam? –preguntó Jacob.

-No, soy Max.

-¿Está ella? –se escuchaba preocupado.

-Está aquí… -la miré mientras paseaba por la pieza.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está bien.

-¿Por qué no contesta? -¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?- ¿Le pasó algo?

-No, no sé… Supongo que creyó que era su mamá o algo.

Cam se enderezó y me observó.

-¿Le darías un mensaje? –Preguntó Jake- ¿Está ocupada?

-Oh, ¡no, no, no! –Pensé que era muy importante- Habla tú con ella.

Le tendí el celular a Cam, se levantó y lo tomó mirándome como esperando una respuesta.

-Es Jacob. -sonreí- Boba.

Me quitó el teléfono de las manos y se paró de espaldas a mí.

-¿Aló? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama- Siempre tan perseguido. ¿Qué tal la emergencia? ¿Estás… bien? ¿Eso crees? –Sonó preocupada- Hum –me miró. Luego se volteó nuevamente- Verás, estoy cuidando a Dean y… -después de unos segundos contestó- Espera, Jake…

Cam se dio vuelta al tiempo que tiraba con furia el celular a la cama. Se tendió en ella.

-Uy, sin maltrato al móvil por favor –bromeé. Su contestación fue un gruñido- ¿Qué ocurrió con Jake?

No me contestó.

-¿Cam…? No seas pesada –me acerqué y la empujé suavemente- No vuelvo a contestarte el móvil.

Me enderecé volviendo a mi posición anterior.

-Lo siento, Max. Pero por estar aquí perdí todo el día con Jacob –se incorporó y me miró fijamente.

Por supuesto, ¿no?

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de pasar el día contigo –contesté molesta y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya… Si sabes que amo estar contigo.

-… ¡No lo demuestras! –Le espeté molesta- Además, no admites que Jacob te gusta, lo que me enfada más; ¡nadie se pone así por no poder estar con su mejor amigo! Desde luego no te pones así cuando no podemos salir o algo.

Me crucé de brazos. La verdad, estaba bastante molesta y empezaba a creerlo una exageración de su parte.

-Lo siento Max –dijo sentándose-. Perdóname, de verdad.

-De lo que te sirve… -mascullé mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mira, prometo no mencionarlo ¿si? Olvidarlo por hoy ¿Te parece?

-No vas a poder –bufé completamente segura.

-Esa confianza… Vamos, créeme. Por ti si puedo hacerlo.

La observé mientras lo pensaba. Creía firmemente que no podría. La conozco demasiado.

-¿Si? –pestañeó haciéndose la tierna.

El tema ya empezaba a molestarme, así que finalmente le dije:

-… Está bien –abrió los ojos como platos-. Estás loca Cam…

-¡Ya, Max! –saltó a abrazarme- No vuelvo a decirlo más.

La abracé sorprendida por su alegría, pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano volvería el tema.

-¿De qué hablábamos? –preguntó inocentemente después de soltarme.

Solamente atiné a reír.

Luego de comer, nos sentamos en el sofá del living a lo indio, viendo que podíamos hacer en el día sin abandonar la casa, ya que cuidábamos a Dean. No se nos ocurría mucho, así que encendí la tele. Hice zapping. Cam cerró los ojos. Era obvio lo que pensaba, pero no escucharlo ya era algo.

La verdad era que Jake me caía muy bien, era simpático y todo, pero Camie hablaba todo el santo día de él.

Empecé a reír. Al parar en un canal mostraban caídas chistosas. Cam se puso a mirar.

-Recuerdo una vez que Ja… -cerró la boca y los ojos de golpe.

Yo sabía.

La miré con las cejas levantadas y agregó rápidamente:

-Olvídalo.

Decidí ignorarlo. Había estado bien hasta eso. Unos 20 ó 30 minutos.

Volví al zapping y cuando pasé por uno de competencias de motocross, ella exclamó:

-Oh, vamos, ¡¿es en serio?!

-¿Sabes que no sé de qué hablas? –sonreí. La verdad si sabía, pero me hice la loca. Ella y Jake usaban motos a veces.

-Olvídalo.

Apagué la tele, pues daban pura basura. Me volteé y dije:

-Oye, tengo una idea. Podemos ir arriba, vestirnos –rió- y salir. Llevando a Dean, claro… No puede ser tan malo.

Aceptó. Subimos a ver al pequeño, pequeño terremoto, y luego en el pasillo le comenté:

-La verdad llevas bien tu promesa de hace una hora.

Obviamente me salté lo del sofá.

Pensó un momento y luego habló:

-Y así será todo el día –mordió su labio, algo típico de ella.

Reí al verla, sin motivo. Creo que porque aseguraba algo que ya no cumplió, pero el esfuerzo era importante.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y mi sonrisa desapareció completamente. Ella seguía mirándome, pero yo veía su cama.

-Ge-nial –comenté con una voz cargada de sarcasmo. Todo se había ido a la…

-Jacob –masculló ella cuando siguió mi mirada.


End file.
